Scribble
by queenofnegativity
Summary: “Don’t be ashamed nor be embarrassed. You are not the only who knows how to scribble the name of their love you know. Also the unexpected ones could be caught. And fortunately, you caught me.”


**Scribble by imaginative paint**

**Fandom:** Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger

Hermione quietly sat down on her usual spot in the library. She opened her book in Potions to study but she closed it when she remembered Snape's irritated face. He's the only teacher who doesn't have close relations with her or with Harry and Ron.

But instead she put out a parchment and started scribbling. First, she drew a lot of hearts. She was startled for she didn't really know what's gotten into her to draw hearts. She picked up the parchment, intending to tear it but she did not. She sighed.

She put it down again and starts to write. She's smiling while she writes and drew more hearts on the parchment. What's gotten into her? Hermione Granger is drawing hearts. Fantastic. Suddenly, she heard the doors of the library open. She didn't really care maybe it's just someone who wants to visit the library that time. She started scribbling but a voice surprised her from the back. And it's not just someone else's voice.

"Writing something Granger?" Hermione's eyes widened with horror while she looked at Cedric Diggory's face. He smiled at her. She quickly looked down to put away her ridiculous scripts but it was already gone. She stood up and her heart starts beating fast when she saw Cedric reading it. When he was already done, he looked at Hermione with complete wonder and confusion.

"Why are you writing my name with hearts on it Granger?" he asked hoping for an answer but..

"Just.. Just.. f—forget about it!" She snatched the paper from his hand and rushed out of the library with her cheeks burning to death.

*****

Days passed and Hermione is still avoiding Cedric Diggory after that incident in the library. She's always avoiding him and Harry and Ron are now suspicious of her actions. Cedric wanted to talk to her so badly but she's always gone with the wind. Actually, Hermione's avoiding Cedric for one very embarrassing reason. There were the words "I love you" on the parchment he had read.

She walked into the field, loving the smell of the grass and fresh air. Hermione always loved nature. She stopped by a tree and leaned on it. She's brought a book with her. It was a fine day reading under a tree.

"You're here." A husky voice whispered and her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and she knew that this was going to bring her to hell. Cedric faced her with his face inches away from hers.

"Why are you avoiding me Granger?" Hermione's heart is beating so fast that she can't breathe evenly.

"I told you to forget about it." She answered. She started to run again and Cedric followed her.

"Granger! Wait! Stop right there!" He can't stop her. He ran and kept pace with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it and without any of his intention, she faced him because of his grab and suddenly their lips were already locked. Their lips parted and suddenly they are looking into each other's eyes. Hermione ran again and hoped nothing had ever happened.

*****

"Granger, please stop avoiding me. I just wanted talk to you." He said this while he took hold of her arms with effort too desperate not to let her go again.

"What do you want to talk about?" She answered with her cracked voice. She just wanted to go away and run and never come back. What had she done?

"About that thing in the library, is that the reason why are you avoiding me?"

"Why can't you just leave it alone and get over it?" she said bluntly.

"Because I wanted to know the truth and the suspense is killing me." He answered.

"I told you before to forget about it." She insisted.

"I just can't Granger. I wanna know what you're thinking. Why—Why are you writing those things Granger?"

"I don't know." She answered quietly. "I—I was just scribbling and those words just suddenly came out. It just did." She blurted out the words so fast. She felt her cheeks burning again.

His strong grip on her arms suddenly loosened. Hermione turned to be confused.

"So, you didn't really mean those words on the parchment?" he said with an agonizing tone. He looked up onto her eyes again.

"What if I meant it Diggory? What would it do to you?" He looked away and turned his back.

"That day, when we had our accidental kiss, I thought there was chemistry between us. It's really annoying telling you this. This is not me but I'm being honest with you Granger. Now, you're asking if what would it do to me? Actually Granger, if it's really a **fact** that you really love me, then I'll be the most thankful person." He faced her again.

"But why?" she asked with confusion. "What am I to you?"

He sighed. "Granger, are you… ashamed because of what I've seen on that parchment?" He didn't answer the question.

"You haven't answered me yet." She demanded shyly.

"Answer me first."

"But I asked first." She demanded again and now with narrowed eyes.

"It's you choice then, if you don't answer me, I'll not answer you too." He dared.

"That's unfair."

"Life is unfair."

"Okay. Fine. Who wouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed of what I did? Everyone could be if they're in my place. So there. Would you answer me now? What am I to you _Cedric_?" Cedric snapped when he heard his name came out of her lips. It's the first time he had ever called by Hermione as Cedric.

He took out the piece of parchment that Hermione had written on in his pocket. "How did you get that?!" she exclaimed.

"Accio charm?" He grinned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione's face turned into a tomato. She just wanted to run away but she can't. Cedric's going to do everything just to stop her,

He opened the paper and showed it with her. He positioned himself beside her and whispered. "Look." He showed her what she had written. There are the words _I love you Cedric Diggory_.

"I know what I have written. You don't really have to show me." She sounds like she wants to run out of embarrassment.

"I'm not yet done. Look again." She obeyed. He put out his wand and whispered a charm and there came out beside the words she had written was _I love you too Hermione Granger_. Hermione stared at it with astonishment and later on they looked at each other eye to eye. His face was only inches apart and suddenly they were already kissing. They parted their lips and sighed. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you Hermione."

"I don't understand."

"You just have to. Don't you believe me at all?"

"I trust you." She pledged.

"Don't be ashamed nor be embarrassed. You are not the only who knows how to scribble the name of their love you know. Also the unexpected ones could be caught. And fortunately, you caught me." He let out a laugh.

"But it was just a charm." She demanded annoyed.

"I know, but in heart, I mean it." He smiled and brushed her cheek.

"I love you too Cedric."

_The End_


End file.
